bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The League of Incredible Sweaty Popstars!
'''The League of Incredible Sweaty Pop Stars! '''is a sequel to Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie, A Chipmunk Christmas, Princess and the Popstar, and The League of Incredible Vegetables. Plot Bob the Tomato is driving Dad Asparagus and some of the Veggie children to see the popular singer "Twippo" in concert. Meanwhile, Laura Carrot is taunting the other children because she won a backstage pass. Her taunting makes Dad Asparagus accidentally hit Bob and makes him lose control of the vehicle. During the chaos, Laura loses her backstage pass as the vehicle's front tires are shot out by a porcupine, and it goes careening down a hill and stops just short of a river. They take refuge in a nearby restaurant. Bob blames Dad Asparagus for crashing the car, and Junior blames Laura. Junior, sitting at a table alone is met by the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything. The Pirates say he was tough on his friend and encourage him to show some compassion. To illustrate, they begin to tell all the Veggies a story. After being LarryBoy for so long, there's a problem in Bumblyburg that's too big for LarryBoy (Larry the Cucumber) alone to handle. Enter the League of Incredible Vegetables. Friends Bob the Tomato (Thingamabob), Petunia Rhubarb (Vogue), Mr. Lunt (S-Cape), and Junior Asparagus (Ricochet) all reveal their superhero personas to LarryBoy and Alfred (Archibald Asparagus) as the group teams up to take on Dr. Flurry, a mad scientist who is determined to freeze all of Bumblyburg in fear. Realizing that their true strength is not in their super-abilities, the League learns that God can help us conquer fear. Princess Poppyseed lives on a farm with her family. Princess always dreams of becoming famous like her favorite popstar, Vanna Banana. Little does she know, Vanna dreams of becoming a normal girl like Princess since its so lonely being special. On a chance meeting at a playground, Vanna and Princess cross paths and discover they look almost exactly alike. This leads to a secret plan where they decide to switch lives. As each girl realizes that the life they longed for doesn't fulfill all their dreams, they learn the life God gave them is the one for which they were uniquely and lovingly designed. The special starts out with a doctor visiting the family of a sick boy named Tommy. He admits that the chance of Tommy recovering before Christmas is bleak. Meanwhile, the Chipmunks have a recording session. Alvin is not very happy about having to work on Christmas, but after Dave tells him that he can play his prized Golden Echo harmonica, he suggests that Dave can get everything set up in the studio while he and his brothers go window shopping. Dave agrees to this, and tells them not to be late. At the music store, Alvin sees another Golden Echo harmonica, and tells his own harmonica that it's the best harmonica in the world. At that moment, Tommy's mother and sister arrive at the store, and he overhears Tommy's sister tell her mother that if Tommy had the Golden Echo harmonica, it would make him feel better. Alvin feels bad about Tommy's illness, so much that during the recording session, he can't sing in tune with the others. Dave gives the Chipmunks a break, so Alvin goes to Tommy's house and presents him with his (Alvin's) own harmonica, returning in time to finish the session. Unfortunately, later, while the Chipmunks are decorating the tree, Dave gets a phone call from Carnegie Hall that they want Alvin to play his harmonica on Christmas Eve. Alvin reveals what he did to Simon and Theodore, and makes a plan to get enough money for a new harmonica. The Chipmunks gather up all the dogs in the neighborhood, and set up a photo booth, where children can have their photo taken with Santa Claus (Alvin). Unfortunately, the presence of a cat ruins the whole thing, and draws Dave's attention. Although he wants to know what happened, Alvin tells Simon and Theodore that they can't tell Dave about the harmonica, as Dave gave it to Alvin long ago, and Alvin is worried that Dave's feelings would be hurt if he learned what happened. As a result, Dave mistakes Alvin's actions for greed, and sends him to his room. This leads to a dream sequence involving Clyde Crashcup, who says that he has invented Christmas (which is now February 12) and Santa (Abraham Lincoln in a sleigh consisting of a hollowed-out pumpkin pulled by four elephants). Alvin tells him he needs money, and when Dave comes to check up on him, he is saying "money" in his sleep, causing Dave to give up. On Christmas Eve, two hours before the concert, Simon and Theodore give Alvin the money they have saved up, and wish him luck on buying the harmonica. When asked where Alvin went, they lie and say they don't know. Luckily, just as Dave is complaining, he gets a phone call from Tommy's mother, who tells him about Alvin's harmonica and the wonders it worked for Tommy. At the music store, Alvin is depressed, as he still doesn't have enough money for a new harmonica. Just then, a strange old woman appears, and buys it for him, only asking for a song in return, but disappearing by the end. Dave, Simon, and Theodore arrive, and Dave apologizes to Alvin and tells him they have a surprise for him. At the concert, Alvin learns that Tommy has fully recovered, and he joins the Chipmunks on stage. At the end, Santa Claus returns to the North Pole, where he is greeted by his wife (the same old woman who bought Alvin the harmonica). As Santa flies over the city before returning home, we hear the Chipmunks singing "We Wish You A Merry Christmas". Back in the present day, the Veggies are disappointed in the anticlimactic ending but come to understand the point of the story: that God wants everybody to show compassion and mercy, even to those that don't seem to deserve it. Twippo (also Archibald Asparagus) appears in the restaurant unexpectedly and offers to give everybody a lift to the concert, while Bob forgives Dad Asparagus and Junior gives his Twippo ticket to Laura. The film ends with a grand musical number and the arrival of the tow truck driver (Khalil), whom Twippo seems to recognize. Cast *Bob the Tomato as himself *Dad Asparagus as himself *Junior Asparagus as himself *Laura Carrot as herself *Annie the Green Onion as herself *Percy Pea as himself *Jean-Claude Pea as Seafood Restaurant Owner #1 *Phillipe Pea as Seafood Restaurant Owner #2 *Larry the Cucumber as Pirate Larry *Pa Grape as Captain Pa *Mr. Lunt as Buccaneer Lunt *Archibald Asparagus as Twippo *Khalil as the Tow Truck Driver *LarryBoy *Alfred *S-Cape *Vogue *Richochet *Thingamabob *Dr. Flurry *Laura Carrot (Princess Poppyseed) *Vanna Banana *Laura's mom (Mrs. Poppyseed) *Pepper *Paprika *Parsley *Larry the Cucumber (Princess's Dad) *Madame Blueberry (Vanna's Mom) *Jerry Gourd and Mr. Lunt (Security Guards) *Jimmy Gourd (Rockin' Robin) *doctor *Tommy *Alvin *Simon *Theodore *Dave *Tommy's mother *Tommy's sister *Carnegie Hall *Santa Claus *Clyde Crashcup *Abraham Lincoln *four elephants *strange old woman Songs *Billy Joe McGuffery *Bald Bunny *Steak and Shrimp *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything *The League of Incredible Vegetables *Freeze, Freeze, Freeze *Supper Hero *Trust in God *That's Not Everything *Right Where I Belong *Radio Sweetheart *Alone *Astonishing Wigs *Radio Sweetheart (reprise) *That's Not Everything (reprise) *Alone (reprise) *Right Where I Belong (reprise) *It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas *Chipmunk Jingle Bells *The Chipmunk Song Take 1 *The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late) *The Spirit of Christmas *Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas *Crashcup Invents Christmas *Here Comes Santa Claus (Right Down Santa Claus Lane) *Silent Night *Sleigh Ride *Deck the Halls *We Wish You a Merry Christmas *The League of Incredible Vegetables Were Heroes (sung to the tune of Jonah Was a Prophet) *Princess Poppyseed and Vanna Banana Were Friends (also sung to the tune of Jonah Was a Prophet) *The Chipmunks Were Singers (also sung to the tune of Jonah Was a Prophet) *The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps (in the credits, from The End of Silliness?) *The Credits Song Trivia Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:VeggieFan2000